Life Sure Hits You Fast
by blondeanimechick
Summary: Basically it's the Naruto group and a couple of OC going threw everyday life as teenagers and early adult years. It shows the ups and downs of life as it is. Take it or leave it. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original characters... Sort of... They are basiced off of my real life friends, family and teachers. This is basiced off of my life and stuff that actually happens in it.

(_Sentences like this are text messages)_

::Character Bios::

Sakura: She is 17 years old and in the 11th grade. She is a strange mix of Irish and Chinese Jew. She's strong willed and hot tempered. Very bright but only applies it in the classes she likes. She along with her friend attends APA high school which is a private high school in the states. She enjoys taking Journalism and English. Despises Math and Chemistry. Luckily she got to skip math this year. She lives with her mom, step dad and two brothers. Her older brother is Shikamaru. Her boyfriend is Sasuke he's 20. They don't see each other much except for at anime cons or when he can pull himself away from his work and come down to see her. When she turns 18 she hopes to move in with him. Her best friends are Ino, Ten Ten and Chouji. They go to the same school and spend most of their time together.

Sasuke: He's 20 years old and currently dating Sakura. He's full Chinese. He's the owner of an anime store as well as a vender at anime conventions. He's kind of an ass, well in Sakura's option. He often gets wrapped up in his work and forgets about life in general. He's sometimes anti-social and not very good with people when he first meets them. Maybe it's because he's from another country and their customs are different from those of Americans. He's defiantly an uber geek that can fix and electronic you put in front of him. Baffles the heck out of Sakura, She's defiantly electronic retarded.

Chouji: His name is Chouji he is a junior at APA high school he is 17 years old

his best friend is Sakuras. Chouji is known to be the strongest

person in his school, also he is the best at math, everyone goes to him

for tutoring. he loves playing video games and watching anime and

going to cons, he cosplays as a character named Sterling Dranetz, he is

very well known at cons. He currently does not have a girlfriend, and

he is looking. He flirts with girls at cons a lot. He is still living

with his parents he plans to be a video game designer and he wants to

move to California after college.

Ino: She's 18 years old and a 12th grade. She also attends APA. Sakura's other best friend. She spends most of he time over at Sakura house or the other way around. She's defiantly got a thing for pain and inflicting pain on others. She's sexually frustrated and desperately wants to get laid. She spends most of her time with her nose in a book or playing her PSP. She lives at home for the next few months till she graduates.

Ten Ten: She's 17 and in the 12th grade. She's a high achiever in school and is strong willed as well. Give her any task and she'll finish it in a matter of moments if she can. She often baffles her friends with how head strong she is. She's always at work or doing something at work. She attends Nova High School. She helps to run most of the local anime conventions and is the right hand woman to the con runners always. She's Sakura's best friend and they tell each other everything. She is also dating Shikamaru. She tries to spend most of her time with him but it always seems to fail or something comes up. She dreams of becoming a veterinarian.

Naruto: He is 17 years old and in the 12th grade. He's a playful ball of energy that never stops going. He's defiantly driven by his hormones and hits on all the girls. He's a hard work a little too hard of a worker if you ask his friends. He works for his father so he gets to leave during lunch to go to work which everyone hates him for. He's very possessive of his friends and family and especially over his girlfriend. God forbid something happen to her. He would flip out in an instant. He's overall a great friend and greatly loved.

Shikamaru: He is 19 and lives at home with Sakura and their family. He's a major pot head and really doesn't keep it a secret except from their mom who really is just stupid in their option. He's dating Ten Ten and they've been dating for about a year now. He's actively trying to get a job but cause of his drug habit it's been rather hard for him. He spends most of his time playing video games or watching anime. Also he is often seen shooting people with his air soft gun or randomly screaming things that makes no sense but makes everyone laugh. He's defiantly one of a kind. We all love him for it.

::The Beginning::

Sakura stretches as her cell phone goes off. It's a text message. Her lovely boyfriend Sasuke decided to text her to wake her up that morning. "_Good morning babe._"Sasuke texted her. "_Morning babe. You're up early." _She texted him back "_Couldn't sleep again…"_ Sasuke texted her back. "_Ah I see I'm sorry babe. I wish I could do something about it."_ Sakura Texted him sighing. Sasuke Really hasn't been getting much sleep lately and it's really starting to worry her. _"Don't worry about me I'll be ok. Get ready for school."_ He texted her back. _"Ok, I love you babe. Text you when I get to school._ She texted him back as she got out of bed and got out of her Hello Kitty PJ's and looked around for her school uniform. She found her uniform and sleepily put it on as she received another text message. _"Ok love you too babe" _Sasuke texted her back. She smiled to herself as she found her favorite pair of black slip ons. "Sakura are you ready for school yet?" Her mother screamed from the hallway. "Yes whore" She said under her breath. Let's just say they don't get along very well. "Yes mother I'm almost ready" Sakura grabbed her purse and walked down the stair. "Good you're ready." Her mother said looking at her daughter, "I said I was…" She glared at her mother. "I just wasn't sure sometimes you take too long" Her mother said as Sakura just stood there death glaring at her mother. "Whatever just bring me to school."

::END::

Ok I will have more in the second chapter. I wanted to start out the first chapter with bio a brief introduction before I start the story. This basically shows you what her life is like and how she lives it. Hope you enjoyed it and can't wait for you guys to read the second chapter. Please R & R!

Chapter 2 is out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original characters... Sort of... They are basised off of my real life friends, family and teachers. This is basiced off of my life and stuff that actually happens in it.

::At school::

Sakura stepped out of her car and walked into her school. She was greeted by her normal everyday people. Grandma, the schools' grandmother, the two autistic girls who are always so lovely to her and greeted her with hello's and hugs as well as their warm smiling faces. This made her feel good, it always does. She continued walking threw the school after she returned smiles to the pair of them and signed herself in and walked to her first hour class. There she was greeted by Chouji who of course was playing Magic like he always is.

"Good morning Chouji!" Sakura said smiling at her fat friend as she sat in her desk next to him. "Good morning Sakura" Chouji replied back to her not looking up from his cards. He played a sliver and tapped three manna. "How's the game going?" Sakura asked as she took out her phone and texted her fiancé. "_Hey babe. Im at school now" _Sakura texted Sasuke "I'm doing pretty well. Hey how was you Hanukkah?" Chouji asked actually looking up at her. "It's going pretty good but I wish Sasuke was here" She pouted a bit as she pulled out her Ipod. "_Hey babe I have great news for you" _Sasuke texted Sakura. This caught her attention. _"Yes babe?" _She texted back "_I finally decided that I'm moving down there and I want to be closer to you. Im already in town and Im picking you up from school."_ Sasuke texted his fiancé. This caused Sakura to squeal in excitement and jump up and down.

"Why are you jumping up and down?" Chouji asked Sakura looking at her like she was crazy. Sakura just simply showed him the text message and he smiled. "Good for you Sakura." Chouji said to his now beaming best friend. "Thankies Chouji." Ino just then walked in as Sakura started walking out the door and straight into her other best friend. "Oh hi Ino." Sakura said talking directly into her best friend's breasts. "Hello Sakura, Why are you so happy?" Ino asked her shorter counter part. "Sasuke's moving down here!" Sakura said happily. "Ah I see." Ino said as she too her best friend phone and read the text message.

"I'm so freaking happy I could… I don't know but I'm happy!" Sakura said happily ask she put her Ipod in her ears and played DotA. She began to sing in German. Chouji joined in with her. Soon the whole gang was singing DotA. Such a nerdy song. They all love it. The tune, the words, everything. Its entirety, it's just awesome. Gotta love the power of nerdyness. "Shall we listen to Boten Anna next?" Sakura asked and everyone nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the original characters... Sort of... They are basised off of my real life friends, family and teachers. This is basiced off of my life and stuff that actually happens in it.

::At school::

Sakura stepped out of her car and walked into her school. She was greeted by her normal everyday people. Grandma, the schools' grandmother, the two autistic girls who are always so lovely to her and greeted her with hello's and hugs as well as their warm smiling faces. This made her feel good, it always does. She continued walking threw the school after she returned smiles to the pair of them and signed herself in and walked to her first hour class. There she was greeted by Chouji who of course was playing Magic like he always is.

"Good morning Chouji!" Sakura said smiling at her fat friend as she sat in her desk next to him. "Good morning Sakura" Chouji replied back to her not looking up from his cards. He played a sliver and tapped three manna. "How's the game going?" Sakura asked as she took out her phone and texted her fiancé. "_Hey babe. Im at school now" _Sakura texted Sasuke "I'm doing pretty well. Hey how was you Hanukkah?" Chouji asked actually looking up at her. "It's going pretty good but I wish Sasuke was here" She pouted a bit as she pulled out her Ipod. "_Hey babe I have great news for you" _Sasuke texted Sakura. This caught her attention. _"Yes babe?" _She texted back "_I finally decided that I'm moving down there and I want to be closer to you. Im already in town and Im picking you up from school."_ Sasuke texted his fiancé. This caused Sakura to squeal in excitement and jump up and down.

"Why are you jumping up and down?" Chouji asked Sakura looking at her like she was crazy. Sakura just simply showed him the text message and he smiled. "Good for you Sakura." Chouji said to his now beaming best friend. "Thankies Chouji." Ino just then walked in as Sakura started walking out the door and straight into her other best friend. "Oh hi Ino." Sakura said talking directly into her best friend's breasts. "Hello Sakura, Why are you so happy?" Ino asked her shorter counter part. "Sasuke's moving down here!" Sakura said happily. "Ah I see." Ino said as she too her best friend phone and read the text message.

"I'm so freaking happy I could… I don't know but I'm happy!" Sakura said happily ask she put her Ipod in her ears and played DotA. She began to sing in German. Chouji joined in with her. Soon the whole gang was singing DotA. Such a nerdy song. They all love it. The tune, the words, everything. Its entirety, it's just awesome. Gotta love the power of nerdyness. "Shall we listen to Boten Anna next?" Sakura asked and everyone nodded.


End file.
